


August 14, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''After everything we went through,'' Amos said to Supergirl while he smiled through tears.





	August 14, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

''After everything we went through,'' Amos said to Supergirl while he smiled through tears after their recent battle injuries.

THE END


End file.
